Pangs Of Dawn
by Dawnandspike4eva
Summary: From My Dawned Memories Series. What if Dawn was in Pangs, what would that change? Well in this fic a lot! Please read and enjoy. Rated T to be safe.


Disclaimer: Do I absolutely have to? frowns Fine, it's all Joss's. Happy now looks at Joss who shrugs with a sardonic grin I mean honestly Joss was that necessary? You don't need to have everything always be about you. makes sad face The plot is mine Joss crosses his arms Fine I stole it from an already existing episode and changed it, but all the dialog is mine all mine damn it! kicks chair as Joss gives look of disappointment Oh yeah and the characters aren't mine. Do you have to take everything away from me? I thought we were friends. If this is how it has to be then I'll just go hang out with your characters, there nicer anyways. Jeez even in my head no one gives me any credit. Walks off to find Spike and Dawn who are unavoidably making out Damn it my head sucks!

Plot: Set in "Pangs." I used the episode and created my own little spin as if Dawn were thrown into the mix. Sprinkle in a little Dawnie and what have you got "DRAMA". From my "Dawned Memories" series.

Author: Kirsten Moodie, that would be me grins sweetly

Title: "Pangs of Dawn" okay so the name is cheesy but I couldn't think of anything else and it's not avoidable.

Note: Some things are different because of adding Dawn. Like they know she is the key and Joyce is still alive she is starting to get sick though. So things are a little different.

Thanksgiving morning. Dawn expected the usual easy day of resting at the Summer's home and enjoying dinner with mom. But things were different lately. Dawn was staying with Buffy more often then usual because her mother was getting sick. This morning Buffy had decided she was going to make thanksgiving dinner for the entire scooby gang. Of course Dawn would have to be civil and join the rest of the gang. But she was tired of it. She wasn't like them she was nothing like them. So this thanksgiving promised to be a slow and boring one. Filled with Xander's unwelcome jokes and her sisters annoying little comments. Buffy always thinking the world revolved around her.

"Buffy, I can't believe your making thanksgiving dinner. This is gonna be ridiculous." Dawn laughed at her sister scurrying around Giles's kitchen preparing food.

"Shut up Dawn." Buffy hissed.

"Ooh, good come back sis." Dawn retorted.

"Why don't you go annoy Spike." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Spike's here?" Dawn asked amused.

"Yeah in the bathroom." She answered focusing on peeling her potatoes.

Dawn jumped off of her chair and ran into the bathroom to see Spike. She found him tied up in the bathtub with an annoyed look on his face. Dawn just stared in astonishment. She had no clue why they always insisted on tying him up when he had that chip in his head. He was like a neutered dog. Accept for in the sense that he was not neutered at all. Just couldn't bite people.

"Hey pet." A smile grew on his sullen face.

"So they got ya all tied huh?" Dawn walked over closer towards the bathtub.

"Yeah, bloody wankers." Spike hissed. "Wont even let me have any blood." He looked starved like he hadn't eaten in a couple days. "So how you been Nibblet?" Spike asked from his uncomfortable position inside the bathtub.

"All right." She sighed with defeat. "Stuck with the scoobies most of the time. There just not my kinda people." Dawn frowned at her admittance.

"I know that luv. I am." He admitted himself.

"I guess so, yeah." Dawn smiled. "So how have you been?" She asked nervous.

"Besides being tied up in a bathtub, I'm great." Spike laughed softly at his own joke.

"Sorry." Dawn frowned. "I could give you some blood if you want." She smiled with out even a hint of innocence in her face.

"What go out and buy some for me?" Spike looked confused.

"No, Buffy would catch me." She said sheepishly.

"What are you suggesting?" Spike asked raising one scarred eye brow.

"I think you know what I am suggesting." Dawn admitted calmly.

"Dawn I wouldn't let you do that." Spike shook his head.

"Com on. It's not so bad." Dawn smirked. "I rather think you would enjoy it. Don't think I'd mind too much either." She smiled wide.

"Dawn?" Spike was confused at her blatant flirtatiousness. "Are you serious?" He asked in dismay, but strangely he was intrigued.

"Yes." She answered calmly. "I could untie you." She offered.

"Untie me?" Spike tilted his head to one side. "Why would you offer me your own blood if you were going to untie me?" Spike smirked. "You wanna know what it feels like doncha pet?" He asked amused.

"Maybe." She shrugged. "I mean I have been bitten before." She answered.

"Yeah, but you wanna know what it's like to be bitten by a vampire who knows what there you doing." Spike let an evil grin settle on his face.

"Maybe." Dawn paused. "But hey if you want I can just leave you there and..."

"No." Spike interrupted. "Untie me." He demanded.

Dawn proceeded to untie the ropes around Spike and throw them on the bathroom floor. She looked at him as he scurried out of the bathtub and onto his feet. He looked down at Dawn amused. This Summer's women was going to let him bite her. She was practically begging for it. Spike was nearly starving for blood. And Summer's blood promised to be incredible. Dawn being the key which they had all found out recently. Spike was ready and willing to taste the blood that ran through her veins. It smelled like vanilla and lavender. Delicious. But he never wanted to drain her. Then he would be in a world of trouble, plus why would he kill the only scooby who wanted him alive. The only one he wanted alive.

"So Dawnie." He said mockingly. "How ya wanna do this?" He asked amused.

"I don't know. Your the expert." She smiled shyly.

"True." He chuckled at her attempt at being coy.

Spike sauntered over to Dawn. She was sitting on the edge of the bathtub now nervous. He leaned over her body breathing intently on her face. He could smell the nervousness in her body. She didn't know if she wanted this as much as she wanted to give it to him. She had only felt pain with a bite. She didn't know what it was like for it to actually feel good instead of hurt. She was afraid. But he was eager. Spike put his lips to her soft neck. He could smell the blood pumping through her veins. Delicious. He suckled at the skin calling the warm blood to the surface. Then he vamped out and sunk his teeth into her vulnerable flesh. Spike began draining the blood from Dawn's body. It was incredible. Spike hadn't had blood in days and her blood was amazing. The best besides a slayers that he had ever tasted. Almost better. Something about being the key must have really made her blood special. It tasted like the slayer and innocence.

Spike pulled away slowly only to reveal the two perfect puncture wounds on Dawn's pale flesh. He smiled. The work of an artist. He was talented in many ways just about all of them in pleasing a women. Sure he tended to not know how to make them love him. But he knew how to please them for the time being. Spike shook of his vampire facade.

"Wow." Dawn sighed. "So that's what it feels like." She tried to restrain the smile pulling at her lips.

"Liked it eh pet?" Spike smiled. He felt revived like he never had before with a humans blood.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Hey, maybe we could make this a regular thing?" Spike asked leaning back relaxed.

"Huh?" Dawn asked confused.

"Well, Buffy is going to have to let me go eventually. I'll probably move into my old crypt. You could come visit me, once in a while." Spike smirked. "I mean, I do need blood after all and yours is much better then pig's blood." Using her as he always did with women. But this one was much more enjoyable to use.

"Uh..." Dawn stuttered over her words. "I guess." She agreed without really knowing what she was getting herself into but the offer of being with Spike more often was enough to accept.

_Five Months Later_

"This is last time I come over here." Dawn sighed a hurt expression on her face.

"Oh come on pet we both know that is one big lie." Spike smirked with an evil look in his eyes. He walked over to her and grasped a hold of her almost rough. "You want me baby and because of that there is no way you'll ever leave." He smiled.

"Spike, I'm week all the time because of our little visits. And what do I get nothing. Just more doctors visits because Buffy's is worried about me always being tired. Your only using me and I am tired of it." Dawn tried to push him away but she couldn't as he tugged her closer once again.

"Dawn, I may be using you but it's not like you don't enjoy every second of it." Spike smirked.

"Shut up Spike." Dawn hissed. "Don't act like I have ever slept with you cause I haven't. And I wont ever." Dawn shook her head.

"Another lie pet." Spike smiled. "Another lie."

"Your wrong." Dawn growled.

"I could have you right now pet. With or without your consent. So don't tempt a demon." Spike hissed anger in his solid eyes.

"Would it matter. You take everything else." Dawn sighed. "Might as well take the only thing left right?"

"Oh, come on. Don't make it like you didn't beg for all of this." Spike growled. "You want me. Because your not like the scoobies remember. Your like me. And you need me." Spike slid her shirt over her head and she didn't protest. Because he was right. Always right. And she gave him whatever he asked for. Because she knew that if he wanted it he would take it whether she gave it to him or not. "Come on baby." He whispered in her ear. "This is what you want." He licked the edge of her ear nibbling gently. He pressed his lips to hers in an effort to calm her. She was his whether she realized it or not. And she would never walk away. Because what ever he asked she would give him. Her life, all of her time, her love, her blood, her body, her virginity. Wherever he took her whatever he asked for. All of it was for him. Because he wanted it. She gave him whatever he wanted.

_So keep the blood in your head  
And keep your feet on the ground  
If today's the day it gets tired  
Today's the day we drop out  
Gave up my body and bed  
All for an empty hotel  
Wasting words on lower cases and capitals_

_I lie for only you  
And I lie well..._


End file.
